Link's StoryMemory's of Lon Lon Ranch
by southwestkaioshin
Summary: Before the big race that decides the fate of Lon Lon Ranch, Link thinks back to all the good memories he had as a child with Malon and Epona on Lon Lon Ranch. one shot fic.


This story is something I wrote in the 7th grade. Its not the greatest, considering I'm now in 9th grade and all, but its pretty good for a 7th grader. Just something I found while searching through some old Microsoft word documents....

_Will I save the ranch or will something even worse happen to it?_

These words echoed through Link's head as the early morning sun peeked over the top of the Death Mountain. What a beautiful morning to watch the sun rise in Lon Lon Ranch. At least it was for now. The ranch's fresh, cool grass was just perfect to lie on. The hens and roosters began to peck around for worms and corn kernels from yesterday. Cojiro, the strange blue rooster, began his morning crow that echoed throughout the land of Hyrule, waking its villagers from their slumber. The cows and their calves mooed softly to the beat of the birds little morning songs.

_Could I cause all of this to be gone?_ T

he quiet songs of the birds settled Link down to lie on the morning grass, falling asleep.

"Hey, Fairy boy!"

"Huh?" Link tried to hoist himself off the ground, but the weight of the sword and shield on his back pulled him back down. A red-headed girl, around the age of 12, was bending over him, her face full of laughter. Navi, the fairy the Great Deku Tree had given to him as a partner, was frantically bouncing up and down in the air, trying to get him to get off the ground. The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground. Link dusted himself off, and then straightened the Kokiri Sword and his Deku shield on his back. He stared back at the girl, whose face was now the color of her flaming hair. "What did you call me?"

"Fairy boy!" she giggled. Link made a strange face. "You have a fairy!" she pointed towards Navi, who turned from sky blue to sea blue in a flash and flew under Link's long green hat.

"So?"

"So, I give you the name Fairy boy!" Link always knew he would never understand girls. Now he definitely knew he never would.

"I'm Malon" she finally said. _Malon? _He thought. _What a strange name!_

"O.K. then. My name is..."

"I already know who you are, _Fairy boy!_" Malon fell over with laughter. Link didn't seem to think this was funny. His hands balled into fists. His eyes felt like they were changing from a gentle, pale, sky blue to a fiery blood red. How could this girl mess around with a 12-year-old boy carrying around a sword and shield? Not to mention a few bombs and a slingshot. Navi stopped him before he could reach his sword.

"_Bad guys only, Link. No killing people unless it's Ganondorf, remember? She's just having a little fun._"

"But..." He stopped as Navi turned red and began to steam. He reached his hand out and helped her off the ground. "I'm Link." He muttered. He stared over at Navi, and then continued "But you can call me Fairy boy if you'd like." Link rolled his eyes.

"Well O.K. then Fairy boy! Come 'on! I want to show you something!"

Despite Link's protests, Navi pushed him on. They raced across the field of Lon Lon Ranch to the center of an area enclosed by fencing and a gate. The gate was left wide open so several horses on the inside could run in and out at their own will. Malon lead them to a shady spot in the enclosed area and sat down the cool grass. She insisted that Link sat down too, and of course Navi made him. Malon began to hum a tune. A beautiful tune with no words, not to mention Malon's singing making it even better. When the singing stopped, Link wished he could hear it again.

"Like it?" she asked. "My mother made it up. She taught me it right before...before...she died." Malon went silent and bowed her head. Link began to feel sorry for her.

"I think it's beautiful" She turned her head up at him and smiled.

"You, you really think so, Fairy boy?" Still hating that name, he nodded his head.

"I'll teach to it you. Hey! You have an ocarina! You can play it on that!" Link reached under his shield and grabbed the brown ocarina Saria had given just before he left the forest, something that she hopped would remind him of her.

"Why not?" She was very pleased.

"Okay, play along with me, okay?" At first, Link kept messing up, but after a few times, the two sounded beautiful together. After awhile, a red foal came up to them.

"Epona!" Malon cried. "There you are! See? This is what I wanted to show you Link. She normally only comes to people she knows, but that song seems to make her like you, Link, Link, Link, Link..."

The scene before him grew cloudy, Malons face becoming nothing but a big blure. The same words echoed throughout his head...Link...Link...

"Link! Link! Link! Oh, get up you lazy young man!" Link was woken up by Malon, a more grown up Malon. "You'll be late for the race against Ingo. If you don't win, something terrible could happen here!" He sat up. He looked around. Epona was there, the more grown up one. Then he remembered he had fallen asleep. All of that was just a big dream. A dream of his childhood at Lon Lon Ranch.


End file.
